


The Void of Desire

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Consented Free Use, Dom/sub, Free Use, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, dom reader, handjob, yes these two don't contradict themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: As you hold Changkyun in your embrace, you mindlessly play with his body, driving him to his high over and over till the movie you're watching is nothing but a faint sound in the backrgound.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Void of Desire

His back weighed against you as he was sitting between your legs, eyes fixed on the tv screen.

You brush his hair to the side, leaving kisses along his neckline and nibbling on his ear. Your fingers play with his, entangling them and admiring the shape of his hands.

You let your teeth graze his skin, biting down lightly on the soft flesh and he groans out in surprise. Changkyun loved how you played with him whenever and wherever you wanted, and you loved that he let you do whatever you wanted to.

Your fingertips glide over his thighs, ghosting over the zipper of his pants before your palm rests against his bulge. Kneading the length that hardened against your touch, you leave more bite marks on his skin, the canvas turning purple in all the right places.

You unbuckle his belt, using it to tie his hands behind his back. He lets his head drop back against your shoulder as you free his cock, the lightest touch having him moan out your name.

Flicking your thumb against his tip you watch as Changkyun squirms, struggling to stay seated in his place. You have to wrap one arm around his torso so he doesn’t jolt away, worried he might hurt himself or you.

You squeeze his tip in your hand, rubbing it quickly as his whimpers drown out the sounds of the movie that’s still playing in the background. He jolts his hips into your hand as you work it up and down his shaft, spreading the precum that dribbles from his tip to make your motions wet and slick.

The nasty sounds ringed through the apartment and Changkyun sighed, thanking himself for coming over to your place instead of inviting you to his dorm. Kihyun would never let him live down the story of how he caught you jerking him off in broad day light.

The dim light that shone through the closed curtains made him relax, knowing that he was safe in the privacy of your hold.

You speed up your pace, the whimpers turning into desperate moans as it got harder for your boyfriend to keep himself together. A harsh bite on his collarbone makes him wail, a tear breaking out from the corner of his eye, decorating his cheek.

You move the arm that holds him in place, so your hand strokes his arm soothingly, cooing him into his orgasm.

You feel him throbbing against your hand, his face twisting in the crook of your neck so he is breathing into your skin, as his cum spurts onto his jeans. You leave a kiss on the crown of his head, never slowing the pace of your hand.

The tears roll onto your skin and Changkyun bends to lick your neck clean, not wanting to stain your beauty.

He is shivering in your grasp as his cock turns hard again, but he says nothing, not truly wanting you to stop no matter how much it hurt.

The fragile boys sobs get muffled by his moans, thighs slapping against yours as he can’t control his shaking body.

By the time the credits roll down the screen he is covered in his own semen, cock red and twitching as he is too sensitive to hold back his orgasms anymore.

He can feel the rush of another orgasm running through him, his back rubbing up against your body for more friction. Changkyuns body is glowing, mind empty and lost in the void of desire.

But then it’s gone, the fire dies down, the cold hits him as you wipe your hand clean against his shirt, right as he was about to cum again.

He looks up at you with pleading eyes, but he can’t beat the tease out of you as your cocky smile looks down at him lovingly. Four orgasms and a sore cock would have to be enough.


End file.
